marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Sean Cassidy (Earth-616)
Echte naam: Sean Cassidy Bijnamen: Banshee Voormalige aliassen: Irish, Agent #215-66 Overige huidige aliassen: Banshee Status Beroep: Avonturier, vroegre militaire bevelhebber, academisch directeur, NYPD detective, Interpol inspecteur Legale status: Burger van Ierland zonder strafregister, overleden Identiteit: Geheim Echtelijke staat: Weduwenaar Groeps affiniteit: X-Corps (oprichter en leider), X-mannen, Generatie X (leider), Factor Three, Interpol, NYPD Operatiebasis: Muir Island, aan de kust van Schotland, academie van Massachussets, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, New York, Salem Center Herkomst Sean is een mutant geboren met zijn krachten die zich ontwikkelden tijdens de puberteit Geboorteplaats: Cassidy Keep, County Mayo, Ierland Plaats van overlijden: VERWIJDER DEZE REGEL ALS HET KARAKTER NOG LEEFT Familieleden: Maeve Rourke Cassidy (vrouw, overleden), Theresa Rourke Cassidy (Siryn, dochter), Thomas Samuel Eamon Cassidy (Black Tom Cassidy, neef), Victoria "Tori" Donnely (nicht van Maeve), Liam Cassidy (voorouder, overleden), Moira MacTaggart (vriendin, overleden) Eerste optreden: Uncanny X-Men #28 Laatste optreden: X-Men: Deadly Genesis #3 Geschiedenis Sean Cassidy was de erfgenaam een klein fortuin en een kasteel in Cassidy Keep, Ierland. Hij trouwde met Maeve Rourke en nam een baan aan bij Interpol. Terwijl Sean op een missie van Interpol was werd zijn dochter Theresa Cassidy geboren, maar kwam Maeve om bij een bomaanslag. Sean’s neef Black Tom Cassidy nam de zorg voor Thereasa op zich. Toen Sean zijn woedde over Meave’s dood afreageerde op Tom, besloot die uit wraak Sean niets te vertellen over het bestaan van Theresa en haar zelf op te voeden. Sean werd alter gevangen door de criminele Factor Three groep en gedwongen voor het te werken. Hier kreeg hij zijn codenaam, vernoemd naar de Banshee uit de Ierse mythologie. Tijdens een missie in New York kwam hij de X-Men tegen, en sloot zich bij hen aan. Banshee ontdekte uiteindelijk dat hij een dochter had. Theresa bleek zelf ook over een sonische schreeuw te beschikken. Hij wist haar over te halen ook bij de X-Men te komen. Een tijdje was Banshee mede-eigenaar van de Massachusetts Academy waar hij samen met Emma Frost het mutantenteam Generation X opleidde. Nadat de school dichtging richtte Banshee het X-Corps team op, een groep van mutantenavonturiers die ook in conflict kwam met de X-Men vanwege het feit dan enkele van de leden voormalige Brotherhood of Mutants leden waren. Een van de leden was de vermomde Mystique. Zij zette de andere Brotherhood leden aan tot verzet. Bij het gevecht dat ontstond kwamen enkele leden van X-Corps om, en sneed Mystique Banshee’s keel door. Banshee overleefde de aanval, en genas. Recentelijk, in X-Men: Deadly Genesis #2, probeerde Banshee een vliegtuig te redden van een mysterieuze vijand die de X-Men’s jet had gekaapt. Hij probeerde met zijn sonische schreeuw het vliegtuig af te remmen, maar zijn keel was nog niet voldoende hersteld zodat zijn schreeuw geen effect had. Banshee werd geraakt door het vliegtuig en daarna neerstortte. Nightcrawler vond later Banshee’s levenloze lichaam tussen de brokstukken van het vliegtuig. In X-Factor #7, maakte Cyclops het nieuws over Banshee’s dood bekend bij Siryn. Hij liet haar het—Cassidy Keep—na. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: xxx cm Gewicht: 77 kg Kleur ogen: Blauw-groene ogen Kleur haar: Roodblond Bijzonderheden: Geen echte bijzonderheden Krachten Superkrachten: bovenmenselijk krachtige longen, keel en stembanden waarmee hij een sonische schreeuw kan produceren voor verschillende effecten (in overeenstemming met beperkt reagerende psionisch krachten die zijn sonische vibraties geleiden); zweven of vliegen op de snelheid van geluid; anderen overstelpen met verdovende lawaai of hen bedwelmen met dicht geconcentreerde laagfrequente sonische ladingen (zelfs effectief tegen bedekte oren d.m.v. de schedel via de botconstructie binnen te dringen), waardoor ze in een hypnotische trance raken, gedesoriënteerd raken, misselijk worden of gewoon bewusteloos raken; zichzelf of andere massa’s zeer snel laten vibreren door sonische golven te gebruiken; genereren van sonische stralen met een enorm schokkende kracht waardoor mikpunten vloeibaar of ter plekke gedesintegreerd worden (op zijn hoogste krachtniveau); door geluidsgolven uit te zenden en de feedback te ‘lezen’, kan Banshee ongeziene objecten opsporen en analyseren (op een echopeilende manier); door de boventonen van zijn schreeuw te regelen kan hij de meeste opsporingsapparatuur misleiden; instinctief analyseren, kopiëren en blokkeren van sonische golven of vibraties van andere bronnen; generen van een psionisch veld dat hem beschermt tegen nadelige effecten van zijn eigen sonische vibraties (hoewel zijn krachten hem nog kunnen steeds verwonden als hij over zijn grenzen heengaat); selectief gehoor, waardoor hij zich kan concentreren op, verhogen of blokkeren van ieder geluid in zijn omgeving (hierdoor is hij ook beschermd tegen het verdovende geluid van zijn eigen schreeuwen); immuun voor de mutante energiekrachten van zijn neef Black Tom. Vaardigheden: Onbekend Spierkracht niveau: Onbekend Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Geen uitrusting Transportmiddelen: Vliegt op eigen kracht, X-men Blackbird, X-men Stratojet Wapens: Conventionele vuurwapens, explosieve "micro-bommen" Notities * Geen Trivia * Aangeraden om te lezen * Gerelateerde artikelen * Kijk ook naar * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Optredens van * Quotations by Externe Links * Referenties * Banshee op Wikipedia (NL) * Banshee op Ocean X (NL) * Banshee op Marveldatabase (EN) ---- Categorie:Karakters